<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sylnan learns to read by h3lli0tt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577100">Sylnan learns to read</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lli0tt/pseuds/h3lli0tt'>h3lli0tt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Illiteracy, Other, joking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lli0tt/pseuds/h3lli0tt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Br'aad (tries) to teach Sylnan to read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor &amp; Sylnan Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sylnan learns to read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Br’aad sighed and pointed to the page again. “This letter is C.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see-” Sylnan chuckles and looks at his tired brother. They had been sitting on the floor of the abandoned warehouse for hours now, going in an endless loop of “this letter is this” and “this letter is that”. It wasn’t either of their fault, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one was really in control of their education, or lack thereof, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that they were more or less...inept. Still, Br’aad’s good yet headstrong nature meant he wouldn’t be able to quit until Sylnan managed to get it.  With another loud sigh, Br’aad turned the page and began to read aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chickens and cow-” Br’aad flinched. “-can catch critters.” He then turned to his older brother. “Now you try.” Sylnan took a deep breath and picked up the small book. It was brightly coloured and most definitely intended for children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chi...kens a...nd…” Sylnan spelt out each word slowly, eventually reaching the end of the sentence after a couple minutes. He looked at his brother, searching for approval. Br’aad smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting better!” Br’aad goes back a page, and points to a different letter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B is for BR’AAD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eccentric half-elf waved his hands through the air, imagining sparks flashing his name. However, to the outside world, and Sylnan, it just looked liked the random waving of a maniac. Sylnan chuckled at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Don’t ever change.” He sighed, and looked at the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B is f..or… bl..ooi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue.” Br’aad corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B is for blue- Br’aad, why is spelt like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s CLEARLY because-” Br’aad sits there, mouth open as if he’s about to say something, yet he sits there, practically short circuited. After a moment, noise erupts from his mouth. “beCAUSE KATHERINE SAYS SO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s more than enough for Sylnan. He continues on as if he never had a question in the first place. Br’aad flips to another page, late in the book.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brothers Help Brothers (learn to read)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fluff ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>That’s more than enough for Sylnan. He continues on as if he never had a question in the first place. Br’aad flips to another page, late in the book. </span>“R is for… rhinoceros!” Br’aad exclaims before flipping the page again. “And...S is for….Taxi!” Sylnan looked at his blond brother.</p><p>“What’s a Taxi, Br’aad?”</p><p>“I don’t...know.” Br’aad chuckled to himself and flipped to the next page.</p><p>“T is for Saxi-” Sylnan raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, sorry.” Br’aad smiled and scanned the page. “T is for toys and treats.” Br’aad turned the book around so Sylnan could try to read it.</p><p>“T is for to-why-s-” Still spelling things out, Sylnan frowned. “T… o… y- toys! T is for Toys!” Sylnan’s eyes lit up when he got it. Br’aad clapped, his face adorned with a large grin.</p><p>“T is for toys a..n...d- and tree-ats… treats! T is for toys and treats!” Br’aad felt full of pride. He had done something good in his life. Sylnan smiled at his brother's reaction to him being able to read the sentence. He yawned- he wanted to keep going so he could see his brother smile and be proud of him. But it was getting late. His eyelids grew heavy and his body grew weak.</p><p>“You good buddy?” Br’aad asked, shaking his brother carefully.</p><p>“Just… tired.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A is for Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The angst ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That’s more than enough for Sylnan. He continues on as if he never had a question in the first place. Br’aad flips to another page, late in the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q is for…” Again, he sits there, starting to question if he even knows how to read himself. Sylnan looked at him quizzically, confused as to why he had stopped again. Br’aad looked at his brother and silently turned the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R is for… uhm-” Br’aad began to stutter and look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Br’aad, we can stop for now if you need.” Sylnan placed his hand on the other half-elves shoulder with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, you need to learn! Kath is gone… I’m the only one who can help you right now…” A small tear formed in Br’aad’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Br’aad? What do you mean? Kath isn’t gone. She’s just...she’s just away right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She- she’s been away for months, Nan. She’s not coming back.” Br’aad’s voice quivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A is for abandoned…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>